Dulce secreto
by kolee2405
Summary: se supone que el dia de tu boda debería de ser el dia más feliz de tu vida pero no para Rachel, ella se casará con el sólo por compromiso.


Un delicioso aroma invadía la cocina, el olor era suave. Solo indicaba que pronto se podría degustar aquel delicioso manjar. Los movimientos de sus brazos, blancos y gráciles, componían una hermosa danza; Rachel se encontraba concentrada en su labor; por lo que no se percató de la intromisión de dos pequeños. Spencer un pequeño niño de 9 años de piel blanca su pelo negro azulado contrastaba con sus orbes amatistas heredadas por su madre y la pequeña Nora; una nena de 5 años, su piel trigueña combinaba con sus dos esmeraldas. Era una extraña combinación ya que su cabellera era obscura con tintes violetas algo muy extraño, al menos para los que no los conocían.

-Lávense las manos; y cámbiense de ropa, la comida estará lista en 10 minutos- decía al tiempo que ponía más queso a la lasaña.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? –cuestiono el pequeño Spencer

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuando se giró la mujer, solo pudo ver un ojo morado en la cara de su hijo- ¿Qué te ha sucedido Spencer?

-¿Eso dímelo tú madre?

-Mami- la pequeña Nora se lanzo a los brazos de su joven madre- unos niños le dijeron que papá no es su papá, ¿verdad que aquellos niños dicen mentiras?, Spencer es hijo tuyo y de mi papi.

-Oh!- contesto derrotada. El día llego, solo que no fue como ellos lo habían esperado- Spence, cariño ¿dime qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Unos…- apretó sus puños y sus dos amatistas se aguaron, el corazón de Rachel se estrujo y tuvo que contener el llanto, sabía que era difícil explicarlo todo; el niño solo tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo tranquilamente, tal como lo hacía su verdadero padre- unos niños estaban molestando a Nora, le decían cosas como que yo no era su hermano o que mi padre no es mi padre biológico. ¿Dime que eso no es cierto? ¿Dime que mienten?

-Spence…..- un poderoso nudo se posó en su garganta y no pudo continuar, intento acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero simplemente esquivo su toque.

-¡No me toques mentirosa! – le grito el pequeño, para luego salir despavorido hacia su habitación.

-Mami, no llores- la pequeña manita enjugaba una lagrima que bajaba velozmente por su mejilla- cuando llegue papi le dicen a mi hermano que esos niños mienten.

-Ve a tu habitación cariño- fue lo único que le pudo decir.

-Si mami- un beso inocente en el lugar por donde resbalaba la lagrima hace un momento, y sin más se fue con su hermano.

Rachel tomo el teléfono, sus manos temblaban y no sabía si podría articular alguna palabra. Marco el número de la clínica veterinaria en donde trabajaba su esposo, reconoció la voz de la alegre recepcionista que tomo la llamada.

-Veterinaria "salvando colitas"-le recito la alegre voz- le atiende Kori ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola Kori, soy yo, la esposa de Garfield Logan.- su voz se notaba carente de emoción.

-Oh! Rachel Logan.

-Si soy yo.

-Me temo que Gar no te puede atender en este momento.

-¿salió?

-Si, le hablaron del zoológico hubo un percance y….

-Ya veo, Kori le puedes decir cuando vuelva, que llegue pronto a casa.

-¿te sucede algo? Te puedo ayudar si quieres.

-No, supongo que debes tener mucho trabajo.

-Para nada, estoy aburrida en este lugar ya atendieron a todos los pacientes del día y Víctor termino de componer el sistema de seguridad de la clínica, por lo que se fue hace horas junto con Garfield; así que estoy libre.

-Te molesta si vienes a mi casa, no tengo con quien dejar a los niños.

-Para nada, sirve que llevo unos bocadillos y a mi amado zita.

-¿¡zita!?

-Es mi hurón.

-Está bien Kori, no tardes.

Rachel intento ir hacia la habitación de Spencer, pero el murmullo de los pequeños la obligo a detenerse.

-Hermano, sabes yo te quiero mucho y lo que haces con mamá está mal, nuestro padre se puede molestar contigo.

-Nora- suspiro el hermano mayor- aun eres pequeña para entenderlo.

-No importa para mi tu siempre serás mi hermano- los brazos de la pequeña rodearon el cuerpo rígido de su hermano- ya verás cuando llegue papa, todo se arreglara.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

Rachel no podía, por primera vez se sentía débil y frágil. Como decirle a su hijo mayor que la persona que él conoce como su padre no es su padre, como decirle que su padre biológico esta…, el timbre sonó debía ser Kory. Suspiro y bajo a atender la puerta.

Y ahí estaban la delgada y bella mujer de cabello de fuego, siempre tan radiante, siempre sonriente a pesar de lo que les sucedió hace casi 9 años. En su mano derecha llevaba una caja con pastelitos de colores y en la otra llevaba lo que supondría Rachel era zita. Y al otro lado estaba Rachel un poco más baja, que a pesar de tener dos hijos, seguía conservando su esbelta figura, su temple de acero en ese momento estaba tirado y la alegría que recupero después de su boda se desvaneció.

Ambas chicas tenían algo en común.

Ambas habían amado al mismo hombre, y ambas lo perdieron aquel día.

Un silencio inundo el ambiente, luego de tanto tiempo aun se sentían incomodas.

-Te vez mal amiga- hacia mucho que no le decía de aquella forma cariñosa, y mucho más aun abrazarla efusivamente.

-Hola Kory, pasa- pareciera que el abrazo le dio un 100 porciento de energía.

-Amiga, ¿dime que sucede? – se sentían tan bien estar en compañía de la otra.

-Es algo complicado.

-Oh! ¿Quieres que hable con el peque?

-Harías eso por mi- sus ojos se iluminaron, la había necesitado tanto, que le agradecía lo que hacía por ella.

-Claro Rae, zita es un buen amigo y los pastelitos me ayudan a sentirme feliz.

-Se encuentran en su habitación al fondo a la izquierda.

Subió con mas animo del que Rachel podía transmitir en ese momento, la peli roja toco suavemente y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Una amiga de tus papis cariño.

-Nora, me llamo Nora.

-Me dejas pasar, traje unas sorpresas.

-¡Oh! Mira hermano un…- sujeto al animalito con mucho cuidado- un… ¿qué es?

-Es un hurón y se llama zita, ¿puedo pasar Spencer? Traje gato galletas.

-¿Gato galletas? Dame una ¡si!

Y sin más se introdujo en la habitación con los dos pequeños. Tardo un buen rato en salir.

La pequeña Rachel estaba deleitándose con un té de menta y el móvil sonó, en la pantalla aparecía un texto de su esposo llego "llegare pronto a casa y hablaremos con Spence, te dije que no te dejaría sola. Te amo Rae."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tomo un sorbo más a su taza mientras su ex amiga bajaba. Pasados veinte minutos la chica de cabellos de fuego llego con la peli violeta. Sus miradas se encontraron, el silencio era incomodo, Rachel no sabía que preguntar y Kory no sabía que decirle al respecto; Rachel era más fuerte sabía lo que debía hacer, le tendió una taza de té y la invito a sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en la barra.

-Rachel…- la voz de Kory sonaba débil, se encontraba confusa ante la situación.

-Kory, lamento lo que sucedió en el pasado yo…

-Ninguna de las dos lo sabia- tomo un pequeño trago y desvió su mirada, le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, que no la hubiese elegido a ella – ambas estábamos enamoradas del mismo hombre.

-Pero…

-Ahora soy feliz con Roy Harper. Y tú eres feliz con Garfield. Nos aman y ambas tratamos de amarlos.

-Lo sé, con el tiempo he llegado a amarlo; quiere a Spencer como si fuera de su sangre al igual que Nora.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí, Roy es tan bueno conmigo en verdad lo amo Rachel.

-Me alegro que no haiga rencores entre nosotras.

-El no querría que estuviéramos separadas.

No había más que decir, ellas por fin habían aclarado aquel final inconcluso de hace casi 10 años.

-Esta enorme Spencer ¿Cuántos años cumplirá?

-Diez la próxima semana.

Silencio.

Pero el ambiente no se sentía tenso, era extraño llenar huecos que se hicieron hace 10 años.

-Me conto lo que sucedió.

-Garfield y yo hablaríamos con el después de su cumpleaños, le diríamos la verdad.

-¡Oh! Pero no debes preocuparte, el es un niño muy inteligente y muy parecido a …

-Lo sé.

-Heredo tus ojos.

-Y las facciones de… el.

-Rachel ¿puedo preguntar?

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes no…

-El cambio Rachel, es algo que nadie más pudo hacer.

-Kory espero que no te moleste que te cuente la historia hasta que llegue Gar, quiero que la escuches tú y Spence.

-No importa, le diré a Roy que venga por mí.


End file.
